


In Strange Times

by Simetra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Long, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simetra/pseuds/Simetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, so I was finally able to make a second part to the In a Different Time story. At first, I was making a second part but as time went on, it got lost in the cracks. I thought I had uploaded a story only to find that I never did. After a while, i felt like it wasn't right so I gave up. What isn't broke don't fix it right?<br/>Still, I always had something in mind for a second part. After re-reading (and editing) the first story (in addition to civil war), something finally happened. I had a direction and thus I present the second part of the relationship between you (the reader) and Bucky Barnes. I hope you enjoy. And please leave a comment. It helps to know if I'm doing something right.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. In Strange Times

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I was finally able to make a second part to the In a Different Time story. At first, I was making a second part but as time went on, it got lost in the cracks. I thought I had uploaded a story only to find that I never did. After a while, i felt like it wasn't right so I gave up. What isn't broke don't fix it right?  
> Still, I always had something in mind for a second part. After re-reading (and editing) the first story (in addition to civil war), something finally happened. I had a direction and thus I present the second part of the relationship between you (the reader) and Bucky Barnes. I hope you enjoy. And please leave a comment. It helps to know if I'm doing something right.

In your mind, something was evolving in the image of a dark canvas. A green stem erupted from the black and began to spiral upward. Suddenly, there were six blobs of colors. The red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, and green singularities began to form around the stem. The sounds of static began to crackle as they swirled faster into the center of the stem. Leaves began to form before the singularities became one and exploded. All the colors flew across the now starry canvas as one color remained. The yellow hardened before being devoured by white and gold petals. 

You felt weird as a large source of warmth surrounded the flower. Images began flashing back and forth as the flower began to emit a bright pink light. The gold and white flower dropped the yellow stone and suddenly a new flower grew. It was larger than the parent and of red and green petals. A face appeared and you felt as a surge of warmth encompass your mind. 

You woke up in distress and ran to a mirror. You were phasing, switching between your natural form and your ethereal form. Your eyes were shining a strange pink as you slammed against the wall behind you. 

People entered the room and you opened your mouth. “Get away!” was what you were supposed to say. Instead the windows shattered as you spoke in your mother’s tongue. You were recalibrating or changing into something else. Your sharp wings opened out before you were dragged to the celling. You slammed back against the floor below you, clutching your chest as a burning sensation arose. You began to shine from within; a pink light completely different from your white one. It was piercing through your chest, wanting to explode, and in a matter of seconds, it did, taking everyone in the room with you. 

A brief moment passed before the impact swirled bringing you back together and returning everything back into its normal state. Steve ran into the room with others in alarm. Your head began to feel faint and you collapsed. 

You woke up again, frightened and dazed. You felt a hand on yours and you turned to see a familiar face. “Steve.” 

“You gave everyone a panic attack with your…I don’t know what that was.” You pushed Steve aside and ran to the mirror. Your e/c eyes were starring back at you. Your skin wasn’t in its marble and gold form. You created a space between your body and your shirt as Steve looked away. Your chest was fine. No burning mysterious light. You were you. 

“I don’t know what that was but it was strange. Let’s get out…” Steve placed a hand in front of your path. His gaze looking away from you and at the floor. You couldn’t tell for sure, but you felt as if he was stricken with sadness. Your brows furrowed as you gave Steve a questioning look. “The window.” He said. You tilted your head in confusion before turning around and looking out the window. 

It was strange. You knew the street. You knew the signs and the words being spoken below. Items with N.Y.C was littered around the place. The people below, you could tell they were humans but they were dressed strangely. The amount of newly designed cars littered the streets. You turned to face Steve. “We are not in 1945 anymore.”


	2. Re-emergence

“I’m surprised you didn’t go with him.” The man with the eye patch said. “We all have different ways of grieving and adapting. He sees it as best for him to be alone for a while. Who am I to deny his request?” 

You were still in the S.H.E.I.L.D compound. It’s been a few days since Steve left to situate himself. You, on the other hand was communicating to the citizens of Il’Pahovia. They decided to stay on the surface for a while. They kept their doors partially opened for trade and some visitation. It wasn’t a large populated island but Pahovian crafts were in demand. 

“What are your plans Princess?” the man asked you. You believed his name to be Furry or something. “Well for starters, I’m going to look for someone. Hopefully, I can get a place in Brooklyn. You know, set up a diplomatic base there or something.” 

And so you did. You made way to downtown Brooklyn and knocked on an old Brownstone. A middle age woman opened the doors. “I’m sorry, is this the Barnes residence.” “Not exactly. Barnes is my mother’s maiden name. Who are you?” “It’s kind of hard to explain but would you know where I could find Rebecca Barnes?” “That is my mother. Strange though. I’ve never seen you before.” “I’ve never meet your mother but she, I hope, knows about me.” You saw as a well-aged woman appear behind the girl. “I saw you from the window. Elizabeth. Do let her in.” 

“Rebecca Barnes?” you asked respectfully. She slowly turned to look at you with a familiar smile on her face. It was odd. Even in her age, she looked a lot like Bucky. Their smiles, very similar from the twinkle in their eyes to the layout of their lips. She pointed at an album which her daughter handed to her. The old woman opened the book and flipped the pages until she stopped. “Impossible.” Elizabeth gawked. The old woman looked at you. “You were the sister I was supposed to have.” 

“How is that even possible?” Elizabeth questioned. “You should have aged or something.” “With blood like mine. No. But I’m glad to see that the Barnes line continued.” You continued to tell them about your….reawakening. The shock on their faces and yet the traces of excitement lingered. 

“I remember when James sent me his first letter after being rescued.” Rebecca said. “He wrote to me, explaining that the girl he saw at a convention saved his life. How he had completely fallen for her.” 

Elizabeth looked at you before looking at her mother. “He sent me pictures of the places he’s been in before sending me this. The picture was in greyscale. You were on Bucky’s back, the both of you smiling without a care in the world. You remembered that day. The men were training to carry people out of situations and thus you ended up getting a piggy back ride from your one and only. A camera man stopped and took a picture when you weren’t moving. 

“They never tell you what happens. My older brother, taken by the war. But you are here. So please. Tell me. What happened to my kin?” Rebecca asked. Your heart ached as your mind went back to the day you found out. It was so vivid. To the world, seventy years might have passed but to you, it was a mere four weeks you found out that your love had perished. You couldn’t look Rebecca in the eye. The emotion was too strong for you to put into words. You felt a hand on yours and looked up to the elderly woman. She wanted to know. She needed to know. 

“It was suppose to be a simple mission. Get in, grab the package, and get out. I had to leave because of another incident. Apparently, the Captain America.” “Do call him Steve. No need for codenames. He used to be up and down these very halls.” “Well then. Steve… he was knocked down. Bucky got up to protect him and while doing so…” You felt the heaviness in your heart. “How can I ask this of you? Its all still fresh in your mind.” Rebecca said as she handed you a handkerchief. 

“They were like brothers. Thick as thieves. It doesn’t surprise me. In fact, it is better that way.” Rebecca said. In the distance, you heard a man talking on a phone. Something about payments and treatments. It didn’t sound nice. 

“They’re going to foreclo…And who is this?” “Where are your manners Johnathan? This is F/n L/n.” “Why does that sound familiar?” Elizabeth handed him the picture. “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to…” “It’s alright.” You said as you wiped the tears off your face. “Please tell me about your problem.” Elizabeth and Johnathan gave each other a look. 

“You all are the family I should have had. If I could help out in any way whatsoever, I would leap to do it. It’s the least I could do.” Rebecca nodded at her children. “They are going to take the house. Mom is the only one in it and we are short on funds.” He said. “We can’t afford to take care of her and keep this place…” 

You disappeared into the hall to make a phone call. You returned into the living room after thirty minutes. Johnathan’s phone rang. He left the room only to return with tears in his eyes. “Bless you! God bless you!” He said. “She paid it off. The house. It’s ours.” Rebecca and Elizabeth squealed in joy “How can we repay you!?” Elizabeth beckoned. “No need.” “But we have to. Do you know what you just did? Without a hesitation? I mean. You know what. This is your home.” Elizabeth said. “I don’t mean to intrude…” “You couldn’t have been awake for long. Please. This is your home. Our Uncle would have wanted that.”


	3. August 1944

“They really are relocating you.” Bucky said. You were in your room packing your suitcase with necessities. Clothes, photos, etc. You didn’t like having to leave your team during such crucial times but what else could you do? The generals thought it was the best thing for you to do since your last stunt had them a bit doubtful about your functioning status. You told them that you were alright but they thought that you needed a break, and that your diplomatic skills and first-hand accounts could be put to use. 

“Not necessarily. I’ve been invited to participate in a conference back in the States. D.C. I believe they call it.” “The Capital?” “The Capital you say.” “For how long?” “I don’t know. A week. A month. Don’t like politics. I believe that two people could get more done than a room filled with them.” “Unless you’re moving a piano.” 

Bucky remained quite as you continued to pack your suitcase. The silence he conjured was becoming quite bothersome. When nothing was said for six minutes, you turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with sadness and his lips forming a pout. This was the last thing you two needed. You knew the emotional and psychological damage you inflicted on him hadn’t healed. Maybe it would never heal. To him, keeping you by his side was the best way for him to feel reassured that you were safe. You finished up with your case before approaching him. 

You walked in front of him; his eyes looking up at you. You sat in his lap, wrapping your arms over his shoulders and clasping your hands behind his neck. “You do know, many of your brothers haven’t had the pleasure of working alongside their gals?” “Neither do their girls go on a vacation with death but here we are.” “Here we are.” After Normandy, Bucky became a bit over-protective, as well did the team. You were the older and yet the younger sister of the men you worked with. They looked to you as the hopeful female counterpart of Cap. You were their precious symbol and you were nearly taken from them. 

“It’s just…I’m going to miss you.” Bucky sighed. “One through ten?” “Eleven.” He answered. You shoved him backwards before attacking his lips. “And I’m… going to… miss you too. Just promise me you’ll stay out of trouble.” You knew how reckless the team could get. You needed to make sure he would be okay before you headed out. “I don’t know, it’s pretty hard…” “Bucky!?” “Fine. I promise.” You began to kiss him again before stopping “And you’re right. It is hard.”


	4. Some Old Stuff but Something New

You were sitting in a council room at the U.N. You were amazed when you first entered the building, surprised that the Dumbarton Oaks Conference you attended in ‘44 became something this huge. You were wearing a lovely light blue Pahovian royal dressing. Apparently, you would be meeting some powerful leaders in this conference. You were then greeted by the permanent members of the Security Council. They each gathered in their respective seats before turning their attention to you. 

There was a moment of silence before The President of the United States spoke up. “I know this may be a bit odd for you. A lot have change since your disappearance from the world. We would all like to welcome you back formally Council Consort.” The leaders clapped respectively as you looked back completely dazed. “Council Consort?” “Well of course. The U.N decided that if Pahovian presence on Earth were to become more involved, we would turn to their leader.” The Representative of the UK said. “And we have. Prince Aglareth was the temporary Consort.” The Russian Leader said. 

As time went on, you established a strong relationship with countries around the world. The people of Il’Pahovia preferred to be left alone, thinking that immense contact with the humans could bring an unhealthy change to the inhabitants and their environment. The fear was so strong, that other colonies were still kept under the radar. 

You were enjoying your life in Brooklyn. You had offered Steve to move in with you but he refused. Said that he could hold his own. It would take a month before you would give up on getting him to stay. You would still keep the offer on the table. 

You had finished a meeting with Wakandian King T’Chaka. You were interested in his policies considering they were similar to Il’Pahovia. You walked out of there ambassador building when you saw Nick Furry parked in front. “Princess.” “Furry.” 

“How often does the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D offer people rides home?” you said as you entered his vehicle. “Not often. But in this case, I think it is worth it. How do you feel about Hydra?” You tensed up as the word provided a sensation of nausea to course through your body. “This conversation better be a good one Furry or else you just spoiled my mood.” “There’s a case my agents and many other agencies have been working on but every time we attempt to conduct it, my agents turn p dead or missing. The World Security Council prefers us not to get involved. I say to hell with that and The U.N Security Council says the same. They asked me to select someone to conduct a proper investigation.” Furry handed you a file. “If it isn’t too much to ask, I would like you to find out what my agents died for.” “Ah. I see. Trying to get rid of me aren’t you.” “No. Just read your file on your espionage missions as a commando. You are the least to die.” 

When you got home, you went to the study you had built. Rebecca delivered your favorite cup of tea before going off to bed. 

The file that Furry gave you was an odd one. Basically, it contained small briefings of cases that the public deemed normal or cold. As you continued to read, it seemed that your old friend Peggy and a few others didn’t think that the incidents were as simple as the world lead people to believe. 

“Let’s see Senator Henry Baxtor 1973. United States Colonel Jefferson Hart 1957. Algerian Peace Conference Envoy 1956.” You paused for a moment and took a sip of your tea. Why would Furry give you mundane reports? “French Defense Minister Jacques Dupuy 1956. British Ambassador Dalton Graines 1956. Nato General James Keller 1955. UN Diplomatic Negotiation Team 1955. Come on Furry. You couldn’t tell me what piqued S.H.I.E.L.D’s interest?” 

You logged into the S.H.I.E.L.D intelligence database to find a link. And you did. You had fought with some of the victims in World War 2. In addition, everyone on the list was trying to bring an end to Hydra. “Wait. Hydra went defunct in ’45.” You said to yourself. You began to pull up information from each victim before they became targets. Apparently, the SSR raid on the final Hydra base wasn’t enough to keep them buried. 

You studied the files for the next two weeks before catching a plane to Madripoor; The location first assassination(s) that seemed deliberate. The authorities couldn’t make a lead in the 50s. Even though multiple decades had passed, you felt confident that you could find something they missed. You surveyed the area trying to get a sense of the situation. You didn’t care how the attempt was made but where the perpetrator went when he, she, or they did it. 

You found a sewer entrance and decided to enter the system. The first few days, you found nothing. By the fourth day, you were investigating a different tunnel path. It lead to a dead end; the same as the others. But something was different. You noticed a small crack and felt a light breeze pass through followed by some rodents. You knocked on the walls and found that the wall was hollow. You began to punch the wall until you created a large hole. What you found, you couldn’t phantom. 

It looked like the remains of some type of facility. The metal beneath your feet was still sturdy. They probably built this place to last. You pressed a button on your communicator to signal Furry that you had found something. 

While you waited for a team to arrive, you began to further the investigation. You changed into your ethereal form to produce a light source. You searched for the generator not wishing to stay in such form. It takes a lot of practice to control such a light and after your waking up incident you were afraid what could happen. You flipped the switches and pushed the button but nothing happened. 

“Of course.” You said before rubbing your hands together and throwing your hands towards the generator. The energy you generated got the place semi-working again. You watched as fumes were emitted from the pipes. If the room wasn’t freezing enough, the middle of the room seemed to be emitting the most frost. 

You came across a room, or a storage library of many boxes. You walked down the aisles when a particular box that caught your eye. It was more like a metal case, colored red and on the top, it contained a black star. You pulled it down from the shelf and grabbed yourself a chair. You turned on a desk lamp and returned to your normal form. You began to search through its contents when a letter with Madripoor surfaced. “Winter Soldier Mission Report Madripoor, 1 January 1956. Well I guess this explains the incident.” 

A particular letter fell out. If the Universe tells you anything, it was that things happen for a reason. “Doctor Karpov’s package arrived this morning. It is uncertain whether we will be able to get anything from it but it is believed that the freezing water was able to preserve him.” You paused for a moment. ‘Nazi’s and there weird experiments.’ You thought to yourself before continuing. 

Kaprov and his men found the package in ravine somewhere between on the borders of France and Switzerland at coordinates XYZ.” Your heart stopped for a few seconds as you brain went into fear mode. That was the general area were Armin’s Train was passing through. You began to slip into a different time where you were called to stop an attack on Il’ Pahovia. You remember the rage and feeling of loneliness that enveloped your body. You remember the brief time between being and nothingness. You heard the sound a gun being loaded in the distance along with some Russian. You snapped out of your daze, telling yourself to get your head on straight. It’s been seventy years and in such a time, you shouldn’t be conjuring up delusions. 

You slowly put the letter inside your suit and locked the box. You snuck back into the main room were multiple insurgents were scattered about. Each were carrying some serious firepower. Behind a certain squad was an unusual soldier. His face was covered with a black mask. His left arm was of strange metal. ‘Vibranium?’ you thought to yourself. You unzipped your top to pull out the letter and began to skim for anything that could tell you about your mystery soldier. –It prevented his wound, consisting of serious lacerations of the left arm, from bleeding out. 

If your heart could sink any further, it would have been piercing a whole through the metal floor underneath you. You hide the paper back in your suit and examined the soldier once more. He was tall, just like Bucky and maybe even more built. His hair, even though it was long, was the same color of your beloved. You couldn’t see his eyes though. You shook your head once more. ‘Delusions’ you thought to yourself. You crept from one obstacle to another sneaking pass the soldiers. They meant to you hurt you and if the Winter Soldier was as good as the papers deemed, it may happen. 

You got closer to the exit but a feeling lurked over you. You delusion was beginning to form questions that needed to be entered. You became tempted as the soldier was drawing you with a sensation of mystery and danger. Unknowingly, you slowly floated behind him. Your hand unconsciously rose into the air, wanting to touch him. You caught yourself and made a dash to the exit. You felt as the soldier quickly turned to face your fleeting self. You could hear the sound of feet quickly run after you as you flew upwards and out of the system. 

You returned to D.C in quite the bothered fashion. You were about to head to S.HE.I.L.D headquarters, ready to make a report and further inquire how you were found by the enemy to begin with, when you saw an odd image in a nearby restaurant. It was a picture of Steve and Natasha but the caption put you on alert. They were wanted individuals. At least you knew the answer to the surprise ambush in Madripoor. S.H.I.E.L.D had been compromised. 

The last time you felt so tense, you had just recovered a mystical object while a full squadron of Nazi’s was sent to retrieve you and the object. Suddenly, the pre-pay phone near you started to ring. You picked it up when you saw it wouldn’t stop. 

“We don’t have time. Cross the street and enter the van.” It was Agent Hill’s voice. You did as you were told and got into the van. “And where have you been?” Maria asked. “On a mission ordered by both the U.N Council and handed by Furry.” “And that box?” “Caught my eye.” You said. “I hope it was worth it because they went after Furry.” “Did they say who it was.” “It’s a ghost story. They call it the Winter soldier.” Your eyes widened with initiative. ‘What silly games are the fates playing’ you thought to yourself. 

Maria examined you as you unlocked the box and began reading. –Doctor Armin have given us instructions to re-heat the body in hopes that he was flash frozen. To believe that he managed to become a scientist for America. He says that he will examine the body to see if it was one of his experiments.- You picked up a different note hoping that you could get more answers. You examined the box until you found a note from Armin himself. –I can’t believe that the serum actually worked. Whatever I did to the sergeant was a success, allowing him to survive the fall from the train...- You stopped reading and the note fell out your hand. “F/n? Are you alright?” You didn’t respond. Your eyes were fixed in one position as your brain drew up blanks. Maria placed her hands on your shoulder and you slowly turned to face her. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you went back to the same position. Maria began to read the letter before clasping her hands on her mouth. –We will make Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes, a.k.a. the best friend of our enemy into one of our greatest assets. \---A day and a half later 

“She hasn’t moved from her room since she arrived here. She won’t eat or sleep. She just stays silent, reading the files from a red box she brought with her.” You heard Mariah say in the distance. You heard your metal door open and the heavy steps of a soldier walked in. 

You were in the center, surrounded by papers and photos. Your eyes were pale considering you haven’t sleep since your arrival. Steve picked up a photo before taking a deep breath. He then sat next to you as you paid no mind to the other presences in the room. 

“You know, the last time I’ve felt so depressed, I had given up on my search for him.” Steve pulled you in and you decided that there was no use in fighting your emotions. He caressed your hair as you began to weep in his arms.


	5. Whispers in the Dark

“What part of contained did none of you understand!?” You yelled on the com. You were on the outskirts of the S.H.I.E.L.D building; watching as the Carriers fell to the city below. You flew to the center in your ethereal form. You began to concentrate, emptying your mind, and letting the energy of your being build up. Once you had built enough strength, you shot your hands above you. A bright light of a strange pink emitted from your body, providing a shield around the city as the carriers got close. For a Halfling, this was too much strain on your body as you attempted to execute a full Valor power. In addition, the pink light wasn’t normal. You hoped and prayed that you could maintain the shield long enough for operatives to evacuate the people. 

Your knees began to buckle as your muscles started to tense up. You were deteriorating. The alabaster marble skin started to crack and change into an obsidian color. The longer you held the shield up, the more you began to crumble. “Does anyone have eyes on Cap!” you heard Natasha say on the com. “Forget him for now. The city…I…can’t…hold this…any…lonGER!!!” Your bright light disappeared as the molten effects of your energy force dimmed. You collapsed to the floor as you saw the black silk of death approach you. 

In your mind, the same gold and white flower stood in the center of a black canvas. The once dimmed stars began to light up as a light of silver and red shone on you. “I guess test two is also a success. Time for you to wake up child.” You heard a female voice call out in the darkness. You woke up gasping for air as you observed the room. You were on a makeshift bed in some shabby apartment somewhere; a different setting from where you were last. You looked in the corner were a man was sitting on the floor looking up at you. The place was dark, causing you to strain your eyes. It would have been helpful if you were born with the Pahovian gift of extreme vision. 

“Where am I?” “You asked. “In a safe house on the outskirts of the capital.” A tingle surged through your body as the familiar tone rang through you ears. The man rose and began to slowly approach you. You moved in the opposite direction, not wanting to fall for delusions. You could tell he could read you. Your movements showed fear and it was enough for him to respect your boundaries. “Are you afraid?” He asked. “A bit. But people fear what they don’t know or understand.” “Is that so?” Silence fell as he stood in his place; the shadows not revealing him to you. 

“I’m not in the mood. Do know that if you lie to me, I will kill you. Who are you?” The man entered the light revealing something you thought was forever lost. You moved forward, your hand reaching out, barely touching his face. He wouldn’t move as you finally made contact. “Bucky?” Your voice was fragile, lighter than normal with a hint of hope and confusion. 

He slowly turned his head into your palm, his scruff prickling your hand. “Why does this feel familiar?” He asked. He gently placed his right hand on the back of yours while the other gently held your wrist. He eventually looked up to, eyes filled with the need to understand what was going on. 

You rested your head on his shoulder. You didn’t want him to see your expressions. The mix of sadness, pity, and longing wrapped up by some tear work. His hand slowly made way to your shoulders. The touch was hesitant. He didn’t know what to do but something told him to comfort you. 

You backed up, taking a deep breath before making a slight chuckle. His right hand went to wipe away the tears from your face. “Why do you cry?” he asked. You smiled before answering. “Because I’m happy…and yet…sad.” “Why?” You held onto his hand that felt your face. He too, looked overwhelmed with emotion. His question wasn’t so he could understand you. His question was so that he could make sense of himself. 

He was an assassin. Trained to be cold, unforgiving, deadly, and distant. And here he was. Some shabby apartment in Virginia with a women who was teaching him what it was like to want or to comfort somebody. “I had lost a piece of my center.” 

Bucky moved to the bed and placed his arm around you. He didn’t know who you were; the reports couldn’t stress that fact far enough. Still, he was reacting in a way that felt natural and yet un-natural. Your head rested on his chest as he examined your left hand. A beautiful princess cut diamond rested on your ring finger. It was calling to him, but it wasn’t enough to pierce through the veil. 

To his current knowledge, Bucky had never felt anything like this. His emotions, raw, wanted more from you. As he played with your fingers, he came to a conclusion. He needed to leave. Not because he was a fugitive or a wanted man; but because he needed to find out about himself before he got caught with whatever was going on at the moment. 

“You came back to me.” You drowsily whispered. You weren’t intending for him to hear that. You felt some pressure on your neck and the next thing you knew, you were out. Bucky laid you back on the bed. His eyes; focused on your lips, the design of your body, and the peaceful look on your face. He couldn’t help but lean in, bringing his lips to yours. He didn’t want to leave his sleeping beauty, but he knew that he needed to. They would find this place in no time.


	6. Italy

“Fondue! Oh man, you’re such a dork sometimes. Real cute.” “Haha yeah very funny.” “I mean, I knew you were lacking in some areas but that one, man that was icing on the cake.” “Onto a different subject. How was your night?” Bucky became silent as he recalled the events he recently experienced. He was feeling a bit puzzled. To be honest, all was well in the night. A bit too well. His smile began to lose its form, turning into a curve of stupor. 

Steve inspected his best friend’s behavior. ‘It was alright.’ Or a ‘She is one hell of a lady’ was what he was expecting to hear. For once, the cat had caught his tongue, preventing Bucky from saying something itty. He was actually thinking about his sort-of date or official hang-out with you. “I think I’m in love.” He answered. Bucky placed his hands on his face before tilting backwards onto his bed. 

“Whoa there.” Steve nervously chuckled. “You? In love? I thought you were Mr. love ‘em and leave ‘em, Sir Casanova, Downtown’s heartbreaker…” “I know. I know.” Bucky interrupted. “It makes me nervous to say so myself. At the same time, there is something about her. I mean, it’s like I’m naturally drawn to her.” “She is beautiful.” “But it’s not just that. I can’t explain it yet, but I’ve never felt this way with anybody before.” “Nor have you stumbled on your two left feet but…” Bucky threw his pillow at his comrade wishing for him to shut up. He didn’t need to be reminded of his embarrassing first encounter with you. 

The next morning would be straight business. Bucky headed to the artillery room to pick out a sniper riffle for the first mission as a Commando. You walked up to him with morning greetings that delighted his ears. “Not what you expected before a date huh?” he asked. “Not exactly. But at the same time, I get to see what you are really made of.” Bucky picked out the Winchester Model 70 before changing his mannerism. “A challenge from Lady Liberation? Why I do accept.” “First person to reach ten buys the popcorn?” With confidence, Bucky shook hands, sealing the deal. 

The night before, Bucky had promised to take you to see Easter Parade. Even though you were in the streets of Italy, it was a popular movie. After the mission, the Commandos would have the rest of the day to themselves as the supervisors determined the next move. Now at the theatre, Bucky carried a larger-than-normal persona of confidence. He had reached his ten quickly, considering the enemy planned to use ambush tactics to bring you all down. 

“No. I’ll take care of it.” Bucky said as you pulled out some cash. Even though you had lost, he wanted to be a chivalrous. You weren’t having it. “I lost the bet. I buy the popcorn.” You said before giving the cashier the money. ‘A woman of word. Interesting.’ Bucky thought as the two of you sat comfortably in your seats. The reel began to turn as the audience played close attention to the footage. Bucky, on the other hand, didn’t care about the movie. His eyes were constantly switching to between the screen and the large smile on your face as Fred Astaire said something witty or Judy Garland retorted in sass. You had a laugh that was captivating to him, and the way you would cover your mouth in politeness was just another adorable additive. 

After the movie, you two headed to the bar. It wasn’t ideal but where else could you two go? It wasn’t America where you could freely walk to malt shop or a candy store. He listened closely as you told him about your life as a Pahovian warrior. Bucky wasn’t dealing with beauty alone, but brawn and brains, a complete fresh of breath air for him. ‘Quick, say something.’ He said when you finished comparing the women of Earth to the ladies of Pahovia. “Probably. It’s just an interesting sight to see a beautiful woman such as yourself take charge.” “Oh really?” “Right now, women back home are doing the jobs we left behind. If they can work our jobs, why can’t they have power? In addition, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” You blushed a bit. “You flatter me too much.” “Probably. But you are a woman that deserves to be flattered.” 

Bucky began to lean into you, feeling enthralled by your very being. Suddenly, his lips were greeted by soft fingers. ‘Oh playing hard to get?’ he thought to himself. You hopped out of your seat, grabbed your jacket and walked out the door. “You best go after that fine thing.” The bartender said. He paid for the tab and ran after you. 

You weren’t far. You walked slowly, constantly turning around to see if he was going after you. A little bit of a chase couldn’t hurt anybody. Bucky quickly caught up to you; wrapping his arm around your waist. “Nice try. But you’re not getting off that easily. Let me walk you home.” 

After the two of you arrived to the housing facilities, he was just about ready to try again. His efforts interrupted by the appearance of Peggy Carter. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to steal f/n. also, there is going to be another briefing at 12 tonight.” Just like that, your date was ended and all he could do was say ‘till the briefing.’ He tilted his head as he watched you walk off in the distance. 

“Do you not have any shame?” Steve said. “I am a simple man. And that right there, is a goddess.” Steve rolled his eyes at the perversion of his friend before carrying him towards the training fields. 

After the long briefing Bucky quickly exited the room. He didn’t want to be interrupted. The longer he stayed there, the more irrelevant information he would have to listen to. He stood behind the Barracks, hoping that you would spot him and wish to chat with him there. At the same time, he felt bothered. He looked up at the stars recalling his life just a few days ago. He was a man captured by the enemy, forced to work on a weapon, and viciously beat by the commander of the compound for no reason. Well, maybe he did say some smart things that could have earned those beatings. When his injuries weren’t able to handle anymore along with the coming illness, he was forced to undergo experiments. It bothered him on many levels. He watched as other subjects began to wither and die. Yet, through the suffering, he had something to hold onto. Returning home to care for his siblings and parents. Parading down the streets with his best friend. And you in your satin dress. The woman he didn’t know but hoped he would meet. 

He must have wished really hard because within the next few minutes, you spotted him, looking up at the night sky. “It’s Beautiful isn’t it?” you asked as you approached him. “Yeah. To actually think that there is more out there. Life, and even the possibility of love.” 

You froze, and he pulled himself together. Bucky closed the space between the two of you, slowly caressing your cheek. ‘Adorable.’ Bucky thought to himself as you coyly avoided his gaze. He moved his hand to your chin, directing you to look at him. 

As his lips made contact with yours, he felt a swelling in his chest before moving away. In his day in Brooklyn, he had meet many girls. He’s dated many of those girls and he had kissed many of those girls. Nothing in his experience compared to what he was feeling now. He leaned in once more, wanting to recreate that spark. He was surprised when you reacted passionately to his advance. His hands moved to your waist as you moved yours to his shoulders. 

\---Now 

Bucky looked at the Barracks, as the events of those days flashed through his mind. He had loved you. That was what that encounter was. He had friends, and he had a girl. Bucky clenched his fist in rage as he remembered every word, every sensation, and every detail, of that day.


	7. Where Home Is

“You are aware that they aided, you aided in the downfall of the Earth’s highest intelligence organization in the world on American soil?” You rolled your eyes in response by the stupid question Congressman Wenham put on the table. You remembered the days of the war. When something was going south, you acted and everyone would praise you for doing so. You were a princess of a powerful race that was way out of the human’s league; and yet, you were listening to simpletons try and scold you for your actions. You didn’t need to be here. At the same time, your higher ups persisted that you got it over with. 

“Did you just roll your eyes?” The Congressmen questioned. “Please pardon my manners. It’s just a habit that occurs when I have a lack of patience and trust me good sir, I don’t do that often. To answer your obvious question; Yes, I am aware that I carried out such a destructive action on American soil but the last time I checked, S.H.I.E.L.D isn’t considered an American agency but a Global Operative meant to protect the people of this planet. When the world is in danger, you call S.H.I.E.L.D. When S.H.I.E.L.D goes rouge, you call people like us, or the Avengers.” 

“Yes. But this wasn’t the Avengers or a call made by S.H.I.E.L.D’s Security Council.” General Scudder stated. “No, it wasn’t, but give that all members of the council, minus Councilwoman Hawley, and two others, received two inch holes in their sternum, I don’t think we had any other choice. Instead of trying to shift the blame to the individuals, who by the way, risked their lives to save lives of many in this room, you should be focused on the ones who tried to take over.” “We are aware of your grudge with Hydra.” “Really. What gave it away? When I nearly sort of died in Normandy or when I nearly sort of died during the battle?” 

The room stared at you with looks of confusion. “Point is, they declared war on my people a long time ago. There actions are becoming more aggressive and I would like to kill the cancer before it spreads.” 

“We would like to think that you are going to be involved with damages and handler Hydra?” Admiral Bryant asked. “I’ve already dispatched a team to handle the wreckage. In addition, the U.N is calling on a few countries to temporarily replace S.H.E.I.L.D. My people included. Gentlemen and women. Your people live in an age where the enemy isn’t distinct. They are willing to make drastic moves. Are you?” 

You arrived at the Avengers’ Tower after the defense meeting. With S.H.I.E.L.D down, it was in Steve’s well-being to stay in the new Avengers’ Tower; even though he was in a quick hurry to find his own place. 

“How are your injuries?” you asked. This was your first time seeing him since the incident. He smiled. “I’m mostly healed. Physically.” You recalled Steve’s encounter with Bucky. When it was time to move out, Steve went onto the fields with the intention of reminding his friend of his past. “Let’s go for a walk.” You stated. Sure, the two of you were alone, but the tower had ears. 

“He saved me. Just like he saved you.” You said. “How did you know he saved me?” “I figured that you tried to do some high recalibration. It kind of worked. He wasn’t there, and yet, whatever you did provided him a path that would lead to me.” The two of you were in Central Park. It was a peaceful scenery and an area that hadn’t changed much since the 40’s. 

“I’m going to look for him.” Steve stated. You sat on the park bench. You had a nice reunion with Bucky. Steve got beat to a bloody pulp. “As much as like the thrill of the chase, I can’t shake this feeling that we don’t need to.” “He is afraid and amnesiac.” “And believes that the world is out to get him. If anything, he will come to us on his own terms.” Steve glanced at his hands. Whenever bothered, he had a habit of toying with his fingers. You placed your hands above his before speaking again. 

“There was something I noticed when we were at war. Soldiers turn their heads towards home. Wherever they are, they look to that direction.” You placed your hand on your lips. You couldn’t shake the feeling like they’ve been touched them. “He doesn’t know where home is.” “Were alive aren’t we?” Steve glanced at you. “Then he knows exactly where home is.”


	8. A Stroll

Nine months had passed since the Battle at Triskelion and Bucky has been moving around ever since. He wasn’t afraid of being out in the open. In fact; he had learned how to hide in plain sights. It allowed him to travel the world, finding out who he was before he was turned into a mind controlled monster. 

Ever since the battle, the world has deemed Hydra as a threat that was best left to the Avengers. As comforting as that was, it meant that he may or may not be target himself. With all the risk of being caught, he still needed to go home, wherever the hell that was. 

It was the month of December but Bucky managed to enter New York under the radar. The whole city was confusing. From the bright lights to the metal buildings. One thing haven’t changed though. The noise and population was still at high levels. Bucky got on a train that would lead him to downtown Brooklyn. By then, the night had begun to fall. 

He explored the neighborhood, remembering what used to be where and who used to be out. Sally and her pigtails. Mikey and his bike. Old man Jenkins screaming at the kids to get of his curb. Mrs. Jenkins scolding her husband for harassing the kids. Johnny and Flynn leading an entourage of kids to siege the malt shop. His brothers Jeb and George flirting with the Benson girls. Steve getting beat behind the dumpster. The nostalgia only became stronger as he walked to the place he used to call home. 

All the lights were out. All but one. You were in a silk robe moving around the place. A smile came across his face. You disappeared from the window and turned off the lights. 

That used to be his room. He would look out the window to keep a watch on the neighborhood, rushing out whenever he saw a fight about to erupt. He was everyone’s brother. He was an athlete, a scholar, a flirt, and at times a punk when need be. 

He couldn’t face you yet. He couldn’t imagine you going through the pain of you thinking he was dead. At the same time, he understood what it felt like. The pain of losing someone who meant the world to them only for them to come back.


	9. June 1994

“FUCK ORDERS!” You yelled before running onto the deck of the large battleship. It was your first time you ever purposely sworn at anybody. And you had a good reason as your eyes were looking in the distance in horror and disbelief. 

\---five hours earlier 

“Don’t eat that. “You commanded the Commandos. They all looked at you weirdly as if you told them not to breathe. “What? So you could get the best food the military can offer and we can’t?” Demier asked. The mess hall laughed but your face remained stern and full with assurance. “This may be our last meal.” Morita said. You looked at Steve and Bucky as you threw away pieces of your Smorgasbord dish. It contained chicken, pork, steak, bacon, eggs, sausage, beans, and ice cream. All to be washed down with coffee. You could see where the heart of the navy was. They were hoping to boost the morale of the troops. You knew the composition of man. Weather you ate or not wouldn’t make a difference in the world. But what they ate, could. 

You looked around to see the men laughing and enjoying themselves. You hated to be the party killer but the lives of these men were weighing on your conscience. You lifted your foot up and banged on the floor causing the hall to shake. They all looked at you, shaken by your sudden outburst. “Two words! Sea Sickness!” You said. You walked out the exit leaving the hall in confusion. 

“Are you trying to scare them?” Howard said as he approached you. You were about to say something when you noticed something was off. The land around you was cold and as you looked around, you saw that time was moving slowly. You heard a sweet, but ominous chuckle in the distance. Her long black cloak was followed by black smoke. A skeletal appearance was coming into view. She was beautiful, but you knew her truth. 

“Death! How unwelcoming it is to see you.” “Relax darling dear. I’m not her to torment you.” She said. She glided around the ground moving her fingers across your shoulders. “Who’d a thunk you’d be fighting with humans.” She chuckled. “Trust me. I find it just as strange.” “And yet, not so.” You looked at death who spiraled around you. She was a playful and flirtatious being. But you weren’t in the mode. “I can smell it on you. That unique energy that usually arrives before creation. Love. You found a companion.” She said. 

You got into a tough stance, ready to attack the powerful being. “Don’t you dare!” you demanded. “Not up to me honey. I like to avoid the reaping of companions knowing what happens when they are lost. Not pretty by the way. Your kind hold more power then you realize.” “Why are you here?” “You know what is coming. I’m just here to have a chat.” She placed a finger under your chin. “It will work in your favor. Only if you keep that beautiful chin up and those sexy legs a-walking.” She left and everything went back to normal. “How the hell did you get over there!?” 

\---now 

“Liberation, don’t…!” you flew into the air and onto the beach. You were overcome with the smell of burning bodies. Men were hiding behind hedgehogs. And you could see Steve in the distance holding his shield before ducking behind the hedge himself. Even he was struggling. It was obvious. Omaha was no man’s land. “F/n!?” you turned to your left to see Bucky hiding as well. You threw yourself over him, when a shell exploded nearby. Some of the shrapnel pierced you, but you were still in good condition. “What are you…your supposed to be protecting the boats!?” “How am I when I am needed here more?” “How bad is it!?” “The tanks. They didn’t survive the launch. The suicide squad were deceived and are frustrated at the moment. The plane bombings missed their targets, and the parachutes are malfunctioning.” “Jesus!” 

You looked around you as death twirled and danced on the field. Bodies were falling hard. You have seen many battles before coming to Earth but this was no battle. You were witnessing a slaughter. Some of the men who didn’t drown had given up; losing their minds before losing their heads. You looked over to see that the commandos were still alive. Your brothers were still struggling and held some fear in their eyes. They weren’t in the proper distance to attack and were sitting ducks. You looked at Bucky who was trying to see any possibilities to move forward. The bullets swirled overhead and you knew that the enemy wouldn’t let up. 

You began to panic when visions of your friends and lover’s bodies scattered around you. You listened to the cries of the injured and the whimpering of the scared. You gathered some courage before standing up. Bucky pulled you back down. “On my mark, you are going to run to the sea walls.” You began to rise again when Bucky pulled you back down for a second time. “What!?” You asked. “That’s it? That’s all you’ll say.” You crashed your lips onto his. “Whatever happens, you need to know that I love you. So very much. You mean the world to me and it is honor to fight for yours.” 

You ran over the hedgehogs and stakes As Bucky screamed for you to come back. You speed past Steve who looked at you in confusion. By 800ft, you reached the barbwire. You lied on the floor, trying to catch your breath. Your skin was cracking for the weapons the Nazi’s were using was probably the most dangerous lethal weapon invented, enough for you to feel something. What’s worse was that within a second, you received a blast of 150 bullets. “You can do this.” You chanted to yourself. After ten chants, you hoped over the barbwire running across the area between the dunes and seawall, you were going to set off as many mines for as long as you could. This would allow the men temporary cover for them to reach the seawall and a safer path if they ever made it passed the seawall. You began to phase between marble and obsidian, heavy signs of severe damage to your body. Still, you keep going. You were willing to sacrifice yourself. You had to sacrifice yourself. The fate of the world and your friends rested upon such actions. 

You fell to the floor, gathering the last of your strength as the explosives blew up around you. You closed your eyes before releasing a large destructive light and a scream of agony, wrecking everything within a 100 yard radius. 

“You poor thing.” You heard a voice call out to you. You were lying in a sofa. A warm blue firing burning in the fire place ahead of you. Tall columns scratched the surfaces of the flying buttresses above. The walls were dark and cracked, revealing little of the universe outside. Suddenly, a chess board appeared. You looked to the left to see an empty armchair. You looked to the right to see death sitting with her legs crossed and fingers folded. 

“You really love them don’t you?” You heard the voice again. You panicked when you realized where you were “Now, now. It happens to everyone.” “I’m dead.” “Not really. This is my realm. Not Valhalla.” You looked to Death before she nodded before her. The armchair that was empty was comforting someone. “Eternity!” You exclaimed. You got sat upright in the chair and was going to kneel when his gesture told you to rest. “Sees me and gets defensive. Sees you and is ready to praise you.” Death retorted. 

“Relax my child. You are safe.” The two began playing the board in front of you. “Not to rush anyone but, why am I here?” Eternity chuckled before Death sighed. “It isn’t your time. You’re dead. But not dead dead. Most of all, you are still needed.” 

Eternity and Death rose up. “Congratulations F/n. you give me and my sister a common interest.” The plunged there hands into your chest. You began to scream in agony as your white light beamed through your chest. Tears rolled down your eyes and you dropped to the floor. “Survival g…” 

You woke up gasping for breath. You felt as multiple people rushed to your bed looking at you with watery eyes and disbelief. They were shouting for a medic as you pattern steadied. “What…what happened?” “You were dead. Completely gone. ” Steve said. You looked at the faces of your friends before looking at Bucky. His face was flushed and his eyes red. “It was called and everything. Your mother even tried to bring you back.” Peggy said. You felt a weird ping in your chest. Your hands gripped your heart. “Easy now.” Gabe said as you went back into the bed. “How’d we do?” “You just escaped death somehow.” Dun stated. “I deserve to know.” “Operation was a success.” Jim answered. “Better have been.” You said before drifting back to sleep. 

When you woke up, you could see Bucky resting on his arms. He was asleep and probably had been there for a while. You brushed his hands through his hair before getting up. You looked into a mirror. You phased a bit. Your white and gold form glistening but something was different. There was a pink gem in the center of your chest and your eyes glew pink. All this was just for a second. You swore it was a trick. 

You turned to see Bucky looking at you. You couldn’t tell, but it was as if he were angry with you. A moment passed and nothing was said. You approached him. Your hand was going to caress his face but he smacked your hand out the way. His brows furrowed and you could see the frustration in his eyes. You began to understand his anger. He had watched you die and remained dead. It was an experience you wouldn’t wish on anybody and would hope never to feel. “What else could I have done?” “How about not committing suicide for starters!” he yelled as he shook you furiously. “But that doesn’t matter to you. It’s all just a game.” 

Bucky got up and headed for the door. You grabbed his hand trying to pull him back in. He did come back but heled your arms tightly. His eyes were watery and irritated. You had hurt him on a whole new level. “I’m sorry.” You whimpered. “What else was I supposed to do?” you said before sobbing. He pulled you into his chest. “You’re going to be the end of me.”


	10. Home

“You know, it’s much warmer inside.” Bucky spun around with haste. His senses were always on a high level but somehow, you were still able to sneak up on him. “You shouldn’t be out here like that. You’ll catch a cold.” He said. It was true. It was almost 20 degrees and you wearing a short silk night gown under the coat you were wearing. You held out your hand, hoping he would places his in yours. And so he did. “And if you continued spying on me, you would have caught the cold.” You opened the door and beckoned him to come inside. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of Canarywood filled the air. At least some things in the neighborhood hadn’t changed. 

“You’re in Brooklyn.” You stated. “You’re in my old place.” You didn’t know what else to say. The last time anyone had sights on Bucky, he was in France. Now, hours later after finding out about his latest whereabouts, he was sitting in your kitchen. You finished brewing some vanilla chai, his favorite. “How long did you intend to stare at me through my window?” “I don’t know. Seemed like the only thing to do.” More silence followed by the sound of feet walking down the stairs. 

“Talking to yourself?” Rebecca asked. “Oh. You’ve brought a boy here. I’ll let it pass. No need interfering with your business.” Rebecca left the kitchen, returning to her bedroom. 

“Thought we were the only ones.” Bucky continued. “In the house, or from old times.” “Both.” 

The whole ordeal was simply strange. You rehearsed what you were going to say when you saw him but usually, Steve was besides you. Now, with the two of you alone in a dark space, it was…unexpected. 

In a sudden movement, Bucky was holding you like a picture frame, his lips crashing onto yours with such intensity. You managed to get your hands out of his grip and onto the sides of his cheek, pulling him closer into you. You missed the feeling of his scruff against your face or the way he placed his hand in the small of your back causing you to gasp in a kiss. 

In this opportunity, he won the battle of tongues as he explored your mouth. You broke from the kiss in serious need of air. He placed his head on your shoulder blade as he held onto you. “Welcome home.” You whispered.


End file.
